


Marilyn Monroe

by charlymo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlymo/pseuds/charlymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that Oliver had a Marilyn Monroe fantasy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marilyn Monroe

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this came to me. I hope you like a little fluff! Obviously a little AU, Thea is aware of Oliver being the Arrow and Felicity bought the bed but the time line is a little wavy. :)

"Well as bad as I want to get him, he's a low level guy and if we want this drug off the streets, we need to follow him. Sooner or later, he will lead us to his boss." Oliver argued as he and Diggle descended the Foundry steps.

"I agree that we need his boss but leaving this guy on the streets is not a smart option. Let's get Lance on the phone and see what else we can come up with." Diggle replied.

Both men reached the bottom of the steps and looked in confusion at the bank of computers and then each other.

"Roy," Diggle whisper-yelled, "if Felicity finds you near her babies, she'll kill you!"

Roy turned around in Felicity's chair and Diggle gaped at him as Oliver shook his head, asking, "What are you wearing?"

"It's Halloween and my girlfriend decided that I was helping with Verdant's costume party. So I figured if I had to dress up, it may as well be as one of the coolest guys ever, so tonight I'm James Dean." Roy said, standing up from the chair in dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and red jacket with his hair slicked back. Sitting back down, he returned his attention to the computers.

"That still doesn't explain why you're sitting in Felicity's chair." Digg quipped, "And where is she anyway?" He asked looking around.

"First off, cool your jets, she knows I'm here because she put me here and told me to watch for any alerts on the drug dealer. Second, she's in the bathroom changing because Thea caught her and managed to guilt her into helping behind the bar tonight too." He smugly replied.

"Wait, Felicity agreed to go to a costume party?" Oliver asked, "As what?"

"Well, I don't think Thea gave her a choice and I have no idea what her costume is but when Thea brought it down she was grinning from ear to ear and said we'd match perfectly." Roy responded.

Oliver sighed, it was never a good thing if Thea was excited about it. Maybe he could help Felicity and tell Thea she was needed on the comms tonight. It was just supposed to be recon but he could exaggerate if Felicity wanted to get out of it.

Diggle was leaning against the med table smiling, "Is it bad that I want to see what Thea has in mind for our girl?"

"No man, I want to see too. Thea wouldn't tell me anything but she got all goofy eyed when I told her what my costume was."

Oliver shook his head at his two partners and grabbed his suit to change. He went around the corner since Felicity was in the bathroom and he listened to them banter. As he was tying up his boot, he heard Roy let out a wolf whistle and Diggle muttered a 'wow.' He walked from where he was and saw Marilyn Monroe standing by his arrows. He stumbled when he saw how the dress hugged Felicity's curves. The white dress didn't cover her back and his palm itched to run his fingers down her spine. As he stepped closer he heard her telling the guys, "Oh don't start! If I didn't love Thea so much, I wouldn't be doing this. Let's go get this over with Roy." With that she turned and almost ran into Oliver. His arms reached out to steady her and he noticed she had her contacts in and a wig on.

"You look great." He mumbled.

"Thank you," She replied as she smoothed a hand down the side of her dress, "but Thea picked it out for me so Roy, can we go so I can murder your girlfriend?"

Roy started laughing and she shot him a glare, "It's not funny Roy, do you know how many men are going to hit on me?" He stopped laughing and looked at Oliver and Diggle who both clenched their jaws, which Felicity missed because she was looking down at her dress, "There will be comments about 'Does your skirt blow up too?' or 'I have a 7 year itch' or 'I could pretend to be your JFK', I don't think Thea was thinking clearly when she came up with this idea."

Oliver grabbed his phone off the table and called Thea, "Speedy, Roy can't work upstairs tonight, I need him to go with Digg to do some recon." Roy looked at Digg, who was trying to hide his smirk. Diggle jerked his head for Roy to go change and he started walking towards the stairs. Felicity was looking at Oliver in confusion as Oliver looked down at her, "And Felicity isn't coming either." Oliver pulled the phone away from his ear because Thea was yelling at this point, "I don't care Speedy, deal with it." With that, Oliver hung up the phone.

"Oliver, what are you doing? As much as I don't like it, I told Thea that I'd help her behind the bar tonight."

"Not dressed like that you're not." He muttered, jaw clenched again.

Felicity threw up her hands, "I admit it's not my first choice but it is a costume party."

"I understand that." Oliver proclaimed as he ran his hands through his short hair.

"Then what's the problem?" Felicity asked as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

Just then, Roy exited the bathroom, changed and ready to go. He saw Felicity and Oliver standing toe to toe and hauled ass to the stairs where Diggle was waiting. They both hurried up the stairs and ran into Thea trying to come down, "You don't want to go down there!" Roy told her.

She craned her neck and saw her brother and Felicity, "Yeah, my plan worked!" She did a little shimmy and walked back through the door.

"What do you mean your plan worked?" Diggle asked as he and Roy stood in front of her.

"Growing up, Dad used to have us watch old movies with him and Ollie never really liked them unless Marilyn Monroe was in it. He's seen all of her movies and his favorite was The Seven Year Itch because even though she was hot and tempting, the guy resisted her and wanted his wife and family instead. I was too young to understand that our parents were cheating on each other but he obviously knew and I think he wanted them to think like the guy in the movie. But I figured if I gave him temptation, Felicity in that dress, maybe he'd get his head out of his ass and make her family one day. No one ever said that family and temptation had to mutually exclusive." She stated as she crossed her arms and grinned.

Diggle and Roy looked at her, mouths agape. She just shrugged her shoulders, "It's worth a try, they can't seem to get past themselves." They looked at each other and then back at Thea, Diggle shook his head and headed for the door, Roy laughed and gave her a kiss and Thea walked back towards the bar. She sent up a silent prayer that Ollie wouldn't screw this up.

 

"Oliver? Are you going to answer my question?" Felicity asked, crossing her arms.

Oliver sucked in a breath and took a step back. It's uncanny how much Felicity looks like Marilyn in that costume. He's liked her since he first saw Gentlemen prefer Blondes, but he's never had a fantasy about her. Now it's taking all of his control to not kiss Felicity/Marilyn until neither one of them can breathe.

"Fine, I'll just go up and tell Thea that I will be helping her tonight." She muttered when Oliver kept quiet. She went to walk past him and go upstairs.

"Felicity." He whispered and captured her hand as she walked past him.

"What Oliver?" She breathed out, frustrated.

"I just--" He stopped himself and ran his free hand over his face.

"For the love of Google! Will you just say what's on your mind!" She bellowed.

Oliver was startled at her outburst, but said quietly, "I don't want other men to see you in that."

"Again, it's a costume Oliver, nothing to get excited about." She huffed.

"But you said yourself that men will say things--"

"I know," She interrupted him, "but I will be behind the bar and security will be right there if there's any trouble."

"Still, I don't--"

"Oliver, I appreciate the protection but it's fine." She turned away from him to head up the steps.

"Felicity," Oliver called after her but she kept walking, "I really don't think I can handle you being upstairs with other men possibly thinking what I'm thinking."

She stopped on the steps, turning to him, "What!?"

He didn't know if that was good or bad, it was hard to tell from just one word what she was thinking. "I'm broke Felicity and I'm sure that my sister would be willing to bail me out of jail but I'm also sure that she wouldn't want a fight in her club."

"Fight?" Felicity asked, confused again.

"Yes, fight," He confessed as he walked over to the steps, "I will punch anyone who dares to look at you and fantasize about you in that costume."

"So," She chided with a gleam in her eye, "you're telling me that you are the only one who gets to look at me? Who gets to fantasize about me?

Oliver drew in a deep breath because he knew that he could blow it off as wanting to protect her but he wanted her to know just how much she meant to him, "Yes."

Her eyes got wide and she smiled, "Good." She dropped her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss him. He was surprised at first but then took over and kissed her like he'd wanted to since Russia. She broke the kiss after a few minutes, eyes blown with lust, "So do I get to hear these fantasies?"

Oliver was nibbling his way down her neck and he latched onto her earlobe, causing her to moan, "No." He whispered and she shivered as he continued his assault on her neck.

She pulled back reluctantly, he actually saw a pout on her lips, "Why not?" She asked.

His voice dipped down low, and looking her directly in the eye, "I'd rather show you." She squealed when he picked her up and started walking to the bed she'd bought for him.


End file.
